My heart still beats for you
by chaya.anjali
Summary: Flora sacrifices her one true love Riven for her best friend. But will that help her to forget him? Will he ever forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

THE PAST

**Flora's p.o.v :**

We the winx girls were harmonix fairies and were on a quest to gain our sirenix powers. We decided to take rest that day as we have already found the two gems. And the last one, we came to know, was in Linphea my home planet. The next morning we'll be heading there along with the specialists. Everyone went to sleep.

It was around 10 o'clock in the night and my mind refused to take rest. I couldn't sleep so I got up, put on a sweater as it was very cool outside, and made my way to the lake to rest my mind out of infinite thoughts. As I reached the lake some was already there sitting on the grass. I immediately recognized the person and decided to go back. I turned back to leave but his voice stopped me.

"hey Flora. You can come and sit. I'm not gonna eat you." He said and I felt cold. "It's not like that Riven. i..i..just didn't wanted to disturb you." I stammered as I walked towards him and sat by his side.

**End of p.o.v. :**

The cool breeze made flora's hair fly on his face and somewhere inside he enjoyed it. "so , what brings you here at this time." She asked adjusting her hair.

"nothing much. I had a fight with Musa and this time she is really upset with me. I wanted to expain her but she wom't listen. Guess I didn't have someone who could actually spare time to listen to me, what I think. What I feel." He said and looked at flora who was looking into the water. She felt his eyes on her but after what happen in her junior year, she dared not to look directly into his eyes.

**The past :**

The winx girls were juniors at Alphea. It was a long break after the classes and the girls were busy in their own personal works. Just then Stella came in with a bang. "whao Stella, don't scare us like that." Said Techna who was meditating. "Guys! Guess what? the specialists are coming." Shouted Stella and in a moment the room was deserted.

Just as they walked to the gate they found four bikes landing there. Riven got first. "oh no! just miss." Said Sky and immediately turned his attention to Bloom. Stella hugged her boyfriend Brandon. Techna greated Timi with a sweet smile.

Riven's eyes were desperately searching for someone. And then he saw that someone standing near the gate. Flora immediately noticed Riven staring at her and a smile crossed her face.

**Flora's p.o.v.**

I noticed Riven staring at me and couldn't help blushing. As I was about to go to him Musa dashed at him. "hey Riven" she smiled. "umm..wha..oh..hi" he said and I smiled at his confused face. I went close to them.

"hi Flora." Riven waved at me and something in his eyes showed me that he want to talk to me. Something important. And before I gave answer Musa started to talk about her new song and Rivin rested his chin on his hand and tried to listen.

"would you please stop your boring stuff. I'm not interested." He said in a stern voice. "alright no need to" Musa yelled at him and turned to me. "flora I need to talk to you. Lets go." She said and headed in. I was about to follow her but Riven caught my hand.

I turned and saw a sweet smile on his face. "come to the lake tonight. I need to tell you something important" he winked. "but…i…" i was about to say that I couldn't leave the school at night but he had already put his helmet on and rode away.

I never even missed a class. So how am I gonna break rules? But I knew what he wanted to tell me and for that I can break any number of rules. I smiled at my thought and immediately remembered Musa. She wanted to talk about something important so I ran into the room.

"Hey Musa. What's wrong?" I asked her worried as she looked upset. "Flora, I'll need your help." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'll do anything possible." I said taking her hand into mine. "Flora, I think I love Riven" she said leaving me shocked enough to let her hand go. She grabbed my hand and looked straight into my eyes. "Flora I want you to help me fix things between us. You are my best friend and I know you will help me. Won't you?" I was too much in a shock to answer her question. I nodded not knowing what I was doing.

"thank you Flora. I was sure that you would." She hugged me. Tears started flowing through my eyes. My best friend was in love with** MY** Riven. The Riven whom I loved with my complete heart.

That day I had to choose between friendship and true love and I chose friendship….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to maintain the 3****rd**** person pov till the end.**

** And nothing against the winx club pairs, but I find Flora and Riven good together. Opposite attract.**

**STILL IN LOVE**

**END OF POV :**

Flora waited until everyone was asleep. She slowly tiptoed out of the room and walked towards the lake still not being able to believe that the moment she always waited for, now has become a nightmare.

She stared at the deadly silent lake and dropped a few tears. She then made up her mind to be strong.

She looked into the sky as she heard the sound of bike. It landed beside her. Riven got off the bike and smiled seeing her. "Hey. Am I late?" he asked her in a nervous tone. "No. So you wanted to say something right?" Flora tried to sound firm but instead her voice came out softer than ever.

"Oh yes," he giggled putting his hand behind. "Umm…Flora, I know this is not my kinda' thing, but I tried it for you." He said. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it clearly.

He took out a rose from his back pocket, kneeled down and looked straight into her eyes which seemed sparkling like diamonds in the moon light. "Flora, I LOVE YOU." He said sounding the three words loud and clear.

Flora's heart was dancing with joy. The words which she always wanted to hear from him echoed through the forest. She turned facing her back to him. He got up on his foot.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried. Tears made her cheeks wet. She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks. She turned with a false and firm expression.

"So, you are expecting me to love you back?" she said looking straight but not deeply in his eyes. He walked closer to her. "I guess you already do." He winked.

"That's so bad Riv dear. You are mistaken." She said plucking one of the petals from the rose and blowing it on his face. "What do you mean Flo? Come on, I know you are mad at me 'cause I confessed it late. I'm sorry." He said a little confused at her different behavior.

"No dear, I'm mad 'cause you thought someone like ME would love you or ever even consider you." She gave a tight smile.

Riven backed off. "What do you mean? What was that when you and me used to meet at the café and talk. Was that all a joke?" he shouted. Flora was trying hard not to let that wonderful times to come into her mind. She moved her head a bit and made an evil smile appear.

"Not a joke dear. Let's say it was time pass. First I tried Brandon, but he seemed much interested in Stella. So, I let him go." She saw Riven's worried expression go angry and was satisfied that her plan was working. "Then Sky. But Bloom got in the middle. Now you and I think I lost interest in you now."

"But Flo.." it came so low in voice from him. She cut him off, "Well you can get some normal person for you like..umm..I don't know but it's your over imagination that you'll ever get me."

With this he turned away from her. Flora controlled her tears. She could never think about him like that.

"This is not you flora. Not that flora with whom I fell in love with. Something is wrong," he shouted and rode his bike away as fast as lightning.

Flora fell to her knees. Her heart cursed her for breaking it along with Riven's.

**end of the past:**

Though she broke up with him that day, she didn't find him getting enough close to Musa. She decided to find a boy friend for herself so that Riven could forget her soon. She thought she really loved Helia, but deep within her heart was still beating for Riven.

"So, what are you doing here at this time?" Riven asked. "Well, you know Helia is getting close to Crystal and I think he likes her. Maybe I'm not that good for him," she said and Riven got furious. He got up and turned the other side.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked getting up. He closed his fist tight controlling his anger. "Flora," he paused and turned to face her. "Flora, Helia got more than what he deserved. He got you. And if he is ever gonna make you upset I'm gonna break his head," he said in a firm tone.

Flora could sense the love he still had for her. "Now, it's alright. Why are you so worried?" she asked with the same love she always had for him. She could never love anyone that much. Not even Helia. He looked straight into her eyes. "Flora, I failed." He came close to her. "I failed to control my heart which still beats for you and only you."

He went back to his bike and rode off. Flora watched him with her emerald green eyes which were now filled with tears. She then walked back to Alphea, ready for another sleepless night.

**Next chapter, winx girls and the boys will be heading to Linphea.**

**Flora and Riven do get some time alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Angry with love**

The winx woke up early in the morning, and got ready to go to Linphea, where they could find the clue for the last gem; the gem of courage.

"Guys, where are Techna and Layla?" asked Bloom. Flora was deep in her thoughts about yesterday. She wanted to tell Riven that she felt the same. She only behaved that way to help her friend. She thought Musa was more perfect for him as he deserved the best and she forgot about what he felt. 'What have I done!' she thought and let that stuff out of her mind with Bloom's question.

"I don't know. I got up real early to water the plants, and I didn't see them," Flora said worried if her friends were in some kinda' trouble.

"The boys are here. Let's ask them," said Stella looking out from the window. Before the gate, where four bikes landed, Brandon waved to Stella.

They went down and Bloom gave Sky a hug. Musa and Flora were standing together; Musa still upset with Riven and Flora looking at Helia who was talking to Crystal. She let out a sigh and went towards the group.

"Guys, do you know where Techna and Layla are?" Flora asked. Crystal waved Helia a good bye and went inside the school. "Yeah. They both, along with Timi went to Zenith. Techna had some technical issues in her home planet," said Brandon with a grin.

"So, how can we go to Linphea without the ship?" Stella asked stroking her hair. "We thought Flora could make some portal or anything," said Sky. "I can give it a try," said Flora and transformed to her harmonix form. She gave a glance to Riven and could clearly sense his pain before anger; the pain their love caused.

She used her power to make a portal and the girls walked into it followed by the four bikes. Flora got to her normal form. "Wow! This place is beautiful and perfect for a vacation," said Stella looking at the place they were in. "Well, unfortunately we are on a quest," said Musa in a low tone.

"Green rocks are at a few distance from here, and if we drive fast we'll reach there in ten minutes," said Flora. "Hey, you just sounded like Techna," said Brandon and the others laughed. Well, certainly not Riven.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Sky ready to rush. "I'm not going with Riven," Musa said folding her hands. Flora gave her a sympathetic look and was about to say something but Helia cut her off. "We don't have time for this. Flora will go with him and you come with me. Is that ok?" They both nodded.

Flora took in a deep breath. The words which he said to her last night, '_my heart still beats for you'_. Was it true? Did he still love her after how bad she had been to him? All those thoughts made her go crazy.

She reached his bike and Riven who was sitting on it didn't care. "Riven, I…." she wanted to talk to him, but he just had his helmet on, placed another one in her hands and motioned her to sit. She calmly obeyed him and climbed on.

"Ok guys, on the count of three," said Sky. "One…" and they all heard a bike accelerate. It was Riven's. Without waiting for the others, he dashed into the sky in lightning speed and was soon out of sight for the others. Flora couldn't do anything except to hold on tight to him. She felt weird but somewhere inside, she felt great being this close to him. With that speed they got to the green rocks in five minutes.

"What was that for?" shouted Bloom still looking up in the sky. "What the hell does he think of himself? He is not alone on that bike," yelled Stella stamping her foot. "We better go find out what's wrong," Helia said and Musa nodded. Both of them were worried. They raced in the same direction.

Riven's bike landed; a sort of rough landing and he got down. He was standing on the shore, watching the sea water splash on the green rocks which resembled Flora's eyes. He sighed. 'Why the hell do I compare everything in this world with her?' he thought but still couldn't take his eyes off from the beautiful sight.

Flora got off the bike but still couldn't stand still as she was not at all used for that speed. "What was that for Riven?" she asked brushing her hair straight. "You know the answer," he said sharply not looking at her. "Riven, I thought you were happy with Musa," she said looking guilty for not knowing what he felt like.

"Why do you care? You're happy right? That's what you always cared about, didn't you?" he said. He didn't mean to say what he said, but he wanted to know the truth. So, though he have hurt his Flora, he knew it was worthy.

Flora's heart seemed crushed. What she ever cared about was about him. She couldn't take it. She moved and stood facing him. "Riven, it was never about me. That night, what I said, it wasn't true. I said that because…because.." her voice trailed off in the wind. "Because what?" he asked being impatient. He went close to her, very close. "Because what?" he asked softly.

Before she could answer, the other bikes have arrived racing. He immediately backed off.

'Flora, what's wrong? I wanna know,' he said to himself. The others started their questioning.

**Next chapter, Riven forces Musa to go with him. What will he tell her? Certainly, the truth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Broke up for good**

The others got off their bikes and Stella was the first to yell like hell. "What the hell was that man? You are in big trouble if you are messing up with my friend and…" she continued but Riven took no more notice of her than of a buzzing bee. He was more worried about what Flora wanted to tell him.

"Now will you listen to me?" Stella yelled and Brandon dragged her back. Helia walked towards Flora who was still looking at Riven. She felt his hand on her shoulder and immediately drew her sight back. "Are you alright Flo?" he asked and she simply nodded. He was relieved but knew that there was something she was hiding.

"Ok girls, time for some action," Bloom winked. "You got it," Musa said and they transformed to their harmonix form. Flora gave one last look at Riven before jumping into the water. From her eyes he could clearly say that she was desperate to tell him something, and he assumed it to be the truth. 'I believe you Flora. You had a reason to break my heart and I'll know it. Very soon.' He thought.

After an hour of struggle, the specialists were happy to see the girls come out with smiling faces. "What's with the bright faces?" asked Sky with a grin. "We got the clue to the last gem. Thanks to Flora, she was really brave," said Stella making her blush. "We gave the message to Techna and Layla. They will work it out," Bloom said. "We got a message from Timi. He said they will be near the place we made portal. Let's go," Brandon said.

Riven walked towards the group. First, Flora thought he was heading towards her and her heart skipped a beat. She was relieved when he walked past her. He reached to Musa and grabbed her hand, "I want you to come with me," he said. First, Musa resisted but when she understood how serious he was, she barely nodded. Again, without waiting for others, he raced back. Stella opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she knew it was of no use. They all sighed and headed in the same direction.

Riven and Musa reached the place and she got off. "What?" she asked folding her hands and looking the other side. He slowly kept the helmet on the bike and stood beside her. He let out a heavy sigh and started to talk.

"Musa, I don't think this will work out," he said and she gave him a confused look. "What exactly do you mean?" she sounded irritated but inside she was really worried. "Look Musa, I'm sorry but you do have different ways to succeed in your life as a great singer and I don't think I'll ever understand you, and…" he paused and sighed. Musa got the idea of what he wanted to say and tried to control her tears.

He continued. "In the first place, I'm not your type. I'm sorry to say this but I never loved you." With this tears started flowing out of her eyes. "See Musa, I'm sure you can get a lot better guy than me, you are amazing, but I think our relationship should come to an end." He said and dared not to look into her eyes.

At the same time, the specialist's ship landed there and soon did the others on bikes. Timi got off the ship, "Hey guys, congrats for the success and…" he saw Musa crying. "Musa, what's up?" he questioned her but she ran inside the ship crying.

"What did you do now?" Stella yelled at him but he remained silent. Everyone, except Flora, walked into the ship giving him a death glare.

"What did you tell her?" Flora asked softly. "Well, I told her that I can't cheat her by saying I love her when I don't. And I also told her that I still love the girl who doesn't care for my feelings or should I say, her own feeling," he said sharp enough to make her think. She sighed and went into the ship.

The journey was almost silent, with Riven and Timi on one side and the rest with Musa. Timi was busy in controlling the ship, so Riven was almost alone. 'This is all my fault' Flora thought. Helia observed her sad face, but didn't ask the reason. 'She will tell me when the time is right' thought Helia, 'hope it's not that bad'

They reached Alphea at two o'clock. Musa immediately walked into her room. "Guys, we have a party tonight; here at Alphea. You know…to congratulate our juniors as they successfully attained their Charmix. Please do come," Stella said to the boys, sounding not that exited as she knew Musa was in a bad mood. "We will be there on time," Brandon said and they took off.

"Ok girls, let's not talk much about what happen," Layla said as they reached their dorm's door. She slowly opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight. The others popped their heads into the room. "I must be imagining things!" Stella said as she entered the room with a bang

**Next chapter, it's time for Helia to know the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Truth**

The sound made Musa turn around, who was actually dancing to her music. "Hey guys," she said smiling. "But we thought…" Techna said looking confused. Musa cut her off. "I know what you thought," she said and asked them to sit. All the girls settled around her.

"Riven broke up with me," she said and all the girls gasped. "How could he? I…" shouted Stella but calmed down seeing Musa smile. "It's alright. I always knew this would happen someday or the other. I never saw him love me, but I hated to accept that fact. He did a right thing and I have decided to concentrate on singing. So, I'm arranging a music concert tonight," she said and all the girls were really happy for her. They gave her a group hug.

'It's time for me to tell Helia the truth,' thought Flora.

That night, specialists arrived and found all the girls except Flora and Musa. Riven was the most worried but when he heard some music, he turned and was shocked to see Musa on the stage. She was singing. He was really happy for her. 'Now, where is Flora?' he said to himself searching every possible places.

Helia was talking to someone on the phone. He was walking to the fountain and saw a paper rocket coming towards him. "I'll talk to you later mom, bye." He said and hung up the phone. The rocket landed on his shoulder. He smiled and opened it. It was a letter. 'Meet me in the green house' it read. 'Flora' he thought with a smile, but it faded remembering how worried she was. He made his way there.

When he reached there, he found her standing with a guilty expression on. "Hey, you wanted to talk," he said getting close. When she didn't respond, he got worried. "What's wrong?" he said cupping her face in his hands.

She immediately moved back. He was stunned seeing her strange behavior. "I'm sorry Helia, but I never loved you," she said holding back her tears. "So, you never loved me?" he said, "Sweet heart, I'm sorry if you are mad at me for anything" he said and tears started rolling down he cheeks.

"I'm serious," she said sounding louder than she wanted to. "I have already punished myself and my true love by saying that I love you, a lie," she paused and then continued, "And I don't want to cause you more pain by trying to make it a truth."

She walked near the door. "I'm sorry Helia, after what I have done I don't expect you to forgive me. But I can ask for it right? Please forgive me" she said and left.

The green house was silent. A small smile started to spread over Helia's face. Everything started to make sense now. 'It wasn't her mistake,' he thought remembering her eyes that never showed love for him, but only concern. Whenever he saw flicker of love in her eyes, there was always one person around her. "Riven," he said out loud though the room was empty. 'Man, you are lucky,' he thought and left the room in slow paces.

Riven was watching Musa's performance. She made the audience go crazy and Layla danced with her. After the song, she came straight to Riven. He expected a slap from her. "Hey Riven, did you hear my song?" she asked and he nodded. "You were great back on the stage," he added nervously.

"You know, you were right. We never got along with each other. Can we still be friends?" she said and stretched her hand for a friendly shake hand. "Sure, off course I need a friend to quarrel with," he smiled and joined her hand.

"Musa, let's go," called out Layla and she walked towards her waving Riven a good bye. He felt relieved and was turning back to join the boys, when he heard Musa call him. "Riven," she shouted and came running back towards him. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, if you see Flora around, please tell her that we are friends now. She was really worried," she said and he frowned. "I thought she won't care for feelings" he mumbled but Musa heard him.

"Watch out for your words Riven," she shouted, "She is my best friend and she is the one who helped me in everything, even to get along with you," she added and his eyes got widened. "What?" he said, almost shouted. "I'll explain later. Time to go," she said but he caught her wrist. "I want to know, right now," he said slowly, but the intensity made Musa talk.

"Well, one day I told her that I like you and asked for her help. She said she'll talk to you that night. Surprisingly, it worked. From the next day you started being nice to me. Anyways, what did she tell you?" she asked but he seemed to be too much in a shock to answer.

"What did she tell you?" she repeated, this time a little louder. He came out from the shock. Now, he understood. Everything she said that night, it was for her friend. "Well, she told me that you are good and umm….I got to go now, bye," he said and ran towards the girls and specialists near the stage. "Boys," Musa sighed and joined Layla.

**Next chapter will be the last one. Hope you enjoyed it till now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Confessed at last**

He went to the group. "Have you guys seen Flora by any chance?" he asked. "Why are you so excited to see her?" asked Stella being suspicious. "Oh not me," he said and paused, "Musa was asking for her," he lied and 'no' was the only answer he heard from them. He sighed and decided to walk away, but stopped when he saw Helia coming towards them. 'He'll surely know,' he thought and opened his mouth to ask but Brandon jumped on and asked something else. He decided to wait.

"Hey dude, what's with the sad face?" asked Sky. "Yeah, just that Flora broke up with me," he said leaving everyone's jaws wide open. "Did you say JUST!?" Timi asked still not being able to digest what he just said. "She said she's in love with someone else," he said and smiled at Riven, but he was still in a shock to notice that smile.

"That's not fair!" Stella said getting up. "It's ok Stella, I think I always knew that but I hated to accept the fact," he said. "That's exactly what Musa said," Bloom said in a low tone folding her hands.

"But she ran away immediately after saying that. I don't know where she went," he said looking around. "I know where she is," Riven said and without caring for others confused faces, he made way into the forest. "Alright, too many weird things are happening today; more than a princess can take!" Stella said sitting beside Brandon and resting her chin on her hand.

Helia gave a weak smile. He saw Crystal coming towards him. "Guess it's time to move on," he said to himself with, and the smile became bright.

Riven walked through the forest, towards the lake. 'I knew Flora had a reason. So, she still does love me the same way as always. That's why she broke up with Helia,' he thought on the way and a grin formed on his face. He jogged the rest of the way desperate to meet her.

He slowed down at the opening of the lake. He saw Flora sitting there facing the water. The cool breeze twirled around her, and made her shiver. He stared at her. She was wearing a forest green dress stopped till her knees. She looked more beautiful than ever to Riven; not because of the dress, but because of knowing the truth that she always loved him, always.

He slowly went a bit closer to her and saw that she was looking at something. He bent to one side to see what it was. It was a rose floating in a magic sphere over her palm; rose with which he proposed her. "Flora," he thought in his mind but that came out loud. "Riven?!" she said recognizing his voice. She made the rose disappear and stood to face him.

He wanted to hug her tight, but then decided to wait. "I heard you broke up with Helia, why?" he asked looking at Flora who was looking down. "For the same reason you broke up with Musa," she said slowly and he was amused by that answer.

There was silence between them for a few seconds. She then slowly looked up at him who was continuously staring her, admiring her in his mind. "Riven, will you please forgive me?" she asked her eyes about to get wet.

A smile crossed his face which turned into a grin. "Well," he said, "if you do one thing." Flora smiled. "Anything it takes," she said determined. "Think again, it may be really a difficult one," he said giving an evil smile. She nodded not thinking for a second.

"You need to give me a hug," he said folding his hand and acting serious. Flora was first shocked, but then realized it. Her eyes started watering as she smiled. "See, I said it was a difficult one. It made you cry," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Oh Riven!" she said slowly and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, his heart feeling happier than ever.

"There is one more difficult thing you need to do," he whispered in her hair. "I love the difficult things you ask me to do," she said. He moved back a little to see her face. "Tell me that you love me," he said, "if you do," he added sarcastically.

"I love you Riven. I love you so much!" she said louder than intended.

They sat down near the river, holding hands. Flora was looking at the moon and Riven at her. He was happier than ever to get her back. "Think we should go join the others," he said checking his watch. "What do you think the others will say?" she said smiling. "About what?" he said confused. "Well, about we going there, holding hands," she said with a grin. "Stella is sure to fait," he said laughing.

"Let's go then," she said getting up. "Wait. There is one last important thing to do," he said standing close to her. "As I have already said, I love the important things," she said putting her arms around his neck. He smiled, pulled her closer and kissed.

In that kiss was hidden the meaning that he'll never let her go again. Never.

************************** THE END ********************************

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm writing a new fanfic called "Quest: In the name of Love". It will be a long one for sure. It's all about winx girls and the specialists. Do read.**


End file.
